


Night Moves

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Car Sex, Colin sees how beautiful she is, F/M, I love yous, Modern AU, No Beta, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex in a Car, a bet, in the books they nearly got it on in a carriage so in modern times the def get it on in a car, too many siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: After a week at Aubrey Hall, and another to go, Colin and Penelope need some alone time.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 270





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. We die like idiots. Sort of a tumblr prompt but not really since I was already working on it. 
> 
> Picture is drawn by me. Hope you like it.

Sneaking around was much easier when his family had no clue they were even interested in one another. For her part, Penelope had kept the lid on her feelings for Colin for years, watching from afar, pining, really. She’d never given voice to them or even her attraction to him in the decades they’d known one another. Colin had appeared totally oblivious to her other than as a friend that he could confide in and hide away from his family if he so chose.

But alcohol tended to make strange bedfellows, and as of five months ago, sharing a bed with Colin had been better than she had imagined. Now, however, they were stuck for two weeks on a vacation to Aubrey Hall with the rest of his family, pretending they were only friends. Every opportunity they had to possibly slip away from the rambunctious group, specifically his younger sister and Penelope’s best friend, Eloise, was thwarted. There was always someone around, and sneaking into his room or him to hers had proven to also be nearly impossible as she was situated right beside Eloise, who had a habit of not sleeping and wandering the halls, and him beside Gregory who was the lightest sleeper known to man. Even when they had arranged to sneak to the kitchens under the guise of a late-night snack, Daphne had found her and walked with her. Colin had been less than thrilled to see his sister.

And now, they were in a pub with the majority of his siblings and their spouses. Penelope had offered to drive and therefore wasn’t drinking like the rest. Colin was busier eating than drinking. However, she did notice that he was buying rounds for the rest of his family. He sat beside her, chewing on a sandwich with one hand beneath the table holding hers. Phillip and Eloise left with Daphne and Simon, both claiming they wanted to get back and check on their children. Anthony and Benedict were enthralled in a game of billiards while Kate and Sophie sat at the table with them and continued to drink. Once Anthony beat Benedict, the younger announced they were going to leave. 

Kate, surprisingly, announced they would go with them. Anthony looked at her strangely. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

“Yes. I find that I need your manly display at the billiards table to come home with me.”

Colin dropped his sandwich to the plate and looked up at his sister in law in disgust. “Really? While I’m eating?”

“You’re always eating,” Anthony replied. 

“Which means never say things like that,” he declared before he wiped his mouth.

“You two going to be alright?”

Colin nodded and waved them off. “I’ve got a basket of chips still coming,” he said as he looked towards the bar for his food.

Anthony shook his head. “Not even surprised.”

They soon left the table and Colin pushed his plate away and turned to her. “I thought they’d never leave.”

She sighed. “I know. Don’t get me wrong, I love your family, but this last week has been a different kind of hell.”

He squeezed her hand. “What If I told you that the chips were a lie and I told them that so we could take the car to this place I know for some alone time?”

She narrowed her eyes. “I’d resist the urge to ask how you know about said place and instead tell you to pay the tab and let’s go.”

He grinned and stood. “I paid it on the way back from the loo.” She stood and followed him out of the pub and to her car. He leaned in and pressed her against it, his lips teasing against her throat. She wanted to relish but also get somewhere private so she could actually get her hands on him. 

“Colin,” she murmured, “let’s get to that spot.”

The car ride took far too long in her opinion. It consisted of her trying to drive while he was leaned over in the seat rubbing his hand up her thigh and finally beneath her skirt. She might have even swerved nearly off the road once. He had only asked if he needed to stop to which she grabbed his hand and held it in place. She demanded that he continue. 

His little spot was on Bridgerton land. Instead of taking the main road to the estate, he had her take the service road the gardner used. She pulled to the other side of the lake and between a copse of trees. She killed the engine and the lights, then climbed out of the car. She met him in the backseat as they left both doors open for more room. 

He wasted little time in pulling her beneath him and she yelped in surprise as the seatbelt dug into her side. He noticed her wince and hovered over her in concern, even as she rubbed her back. “You alright?”

“Stupid seatbelt,” she muttered as she slipped her hands beneath his shirt and tugged it over his head. He unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the floor, then lifted her cami to follow. He groaned against her skin as he saw her breasts hidden behind the lacy bralette. 

“When we get back to the city, I’m going to spend hours worshipping you the way you deserve,” he grunted as he pulled the straps down and took the stiffened peak between his lips.

She smiled as she raked her fingers through his hair. “I’ll hold you to that,” she gasped as he used his teeth against her. “Until then, get your trousers off.” She reached between them and hiked her skirt up to her hips. She heard the rustling of his belt and he was suddenly looking down on her in confusion. “What is it?”

“Not sure we can do it this way. Can’t get a good enough hold on the seat—“

She gave him a nod and he sat up. She maneuvered into his lap, straddling his hips. It was a tight fit and he leaned forward, reaching for the lever for the front seat. “Next time we bring a blanket and we do this on the ground,” he grunted against her lips until he could stretch his legs a bit. She was finally able to lean back and lift her hips. Colin reached inside his pants pocket for his wallet, removed a condom, that she took from him and rolled it on him herself.

He groaned at the contact of her hand to his skin, wishing they had hours to spend in a bed and explore. He could never get his fill of her. As it was, he was certain he would end up with a serious case of blue balls from watching her in her bathing suit all week. And tonight in that skirt and the tempting flesh of her cleavage... he’d been tempted to see if she wanted to join him in the loo for a quickie.

She notched him inside her and sank down, their groans filling the car. His hands gripped her bottom as she thrust down on him. His tongue traced a line from her nipple to her throat and she gasped. “Colin!”

“Pen,” he whispered against her neck. “You’re so beautiful,” he muttered. “Such a good girl.”

She shivered at the timbre of his voice. Ever since he’d learned she had a praise kink, he’d used it to his advantage. The phrase _good girl_ could nearly leave her in a writhing mess. Combined with the need in his voice, she was nearly done for. 

“My good, brilliant, beautiful girl,” he said before he brought her lips down to his. Her skirt was bunched around her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck with fingers carding through his hair, and he was well aware that he would never recover from his feelings for her. He gripped her thighs then slid his grip up to her bottom where he held guide her to move faster. She was silhouetted against the dome light as she tossed her head back and moaned his name into the night. His name on her lips was heaven. “Fuck, Pen!” 

“Close!” She muttered leaning back and pressing her hands to his knees as she moved faster. The air was thick and she felt as if she couldn’t breathe. Her heart raced a million miles a minute. He slipped his hand between them and stroked over the little nub until she was falling over the edge. Her body shook, pulsing with every wave as it crashed over her. 

He gripped her fleshy arse and held her against him as he came. The vice-like grip of her walls around him more than enough to bring about his end, especially after a week of pretending that there was nothing between them but friendship. Frankly, he was tired of the charade. 

She leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. “I know we agreed to keep this a secret until we returned, but I don’t want to.”

She lifted her head and stared at him. “What?”

“We agreed that it would be easier if we didn’t say anything, if we just kept it from them because they would be intrusive and obnoxious about it. But the truth is, Pen, I want to shout it from the rooftops and—“

She leaned forward and kissed him, a smile blooming across her face. “You don’t have to explain anything to me. I agree,” she said as she stroked her fingers along his jaw. “And perhaps if they know they’ll bugger off and let us have some privacy.”

“If only,” he grinned. “So, we’re going to tell them?”

“I think we just... stop hiding it. We don’t have to tell them anything. Honestly, I think they’d catch on as soon as I kissed you.”

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. “Let’s get back to the house. I’ll walk you to your room.”

“Why, Mister Bridgerton, aren’t you a gentleman!”

“I hardly think you can call me a gentleman considering we just fucked in a car.”

She pulled her top back in place followed by her cami and button-up. Colin tried to help her with her skirt, but with every tug she made to pull it down, he managed to pull it back up. She finally had to playfully slap his hand to get him to stop. 

She stepped into the circle of his arms once they were both redressed and outside the car. She leaned into him, inhaling his scent that was so familiar to her that she would sometimes ache if she went too long without it. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said softly and she smiled.

“As am I,” she lifted her head and his lips found hers, taking her breath. 

He held her face in his hands. “I suppose I should tell you that I love you.”

Her eyes widened and for a moment he felt panic. Her words didn’t help. “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.”

He brushed a red curl behind her ear, wishing her could make her see all the ways she filled his life, made it better because of her presence. “I mean it. Felt this way for a while.”

She slowly smiled, and though the light in the car was really all he had to see her, it lit his entire world. “I love you, too.”

He rubbed his hands over her arms and kissed again. He couldn’t not kiss her. It was mandatory at this point. “Let’s get back in the car,” he whispered against her lips and grabbed her arse in his hands.

She chuckled and stepped away from him. “Stop that. She brushed her hair with her fingers and looked up at him. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous,” he answered and her heart stopped at the happiness she saw in his eyes. Only with Colin did she ever feel beautiful. The way he looked at her took her breath away. Full of hope, affection, good humor, and lust. He wanted her and that was thrilling. She’d never felt wanted before, and to be locked under the sure gaze of Colin Bridgerton was exceptional.

The drive back to the house was quiet, her hand tucked in his. And once she’d parked her car, he’d rushed to her side to open the door for her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss atop her head. “Want me to come tuck you in?”

“Your mother would kill us both,” she laughed as they walked through the hall. “You remember what happened when Anthony was dating Kate and she caught them in the library?”

He laughed. “How could I forget?”

She turned on the bottom step when he tugged on her hand. He leaned in and kissed her, again. “Wear the blue and white swimsuit tomorrow?”

She tilted her head. “The one with the dots?”

He nodded. “That one, yes.”

“Why?”

“It does something to me,” he admitted softly and kissed her again. 

A voice cleared behind them and she turned to find Kate standing at the top of the stairs a smug smile on her face and her arms folded over her chest. “Well, I don’t want to say that I told everyone so, but I did. And I win the pot.”

“What pot?” Penelope asked.

“The one we started two years ago for when Colin would remove his perfectly pretty face from his arse.” She then clapped her hands together. “Can I tell Anthony?!” She waved them off. “Continue what you were doing! I have to go rub this in my husband’s face!” She said as she started back up the stairs before anyone could get a word in.

Colin looked at Penelope and smiled. “You sure you want to date me?”

She laughed. “Absolutely. Anything to help Kate get one over on your brother.”

“Taking sides against Bridgertons is a dangerous endeavor.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose. “I like a little danger. After all, we did just shag in a car.”

“That’s hardly dangerous. You stick with me and I’ll broaden your horizons.”

She rolled her eyes. “Kiss me and say ‘goodnight’.”

He did as she ordered. Penelope left him at the split in the stairs and at his bedroom door stood Anthony and Benedict. He could hear Sophie laughing with Kate across the hall. “When?” Benedict demanded.

“What?” 

“When did this start? There are serious wagers at stake,” he asserted with a nod of his head, though his smile was bright.

“We started dating about five months ago.”

Anthony swore. “She was right,” he groaned. 

“How many months?” Sophie asked as she stuck her head out the door. 

“Two,” Benedict lied.

Colin rolled his eyes. “Five,” he corrected. “I’m going to bed.”

Anthony shook his head. “Not yet. So is this dating exclusively?”

“I love her. She loves me. That’s all you get.”

“She won the whole pot,” Benedict grumbled and walked across the hall.

“I should be furious you’re all betting on my love life.”

“Actually we were betting on Penelope. We knew you’d see it eventually.”

Colin shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned. “Took too long.”

“Yeah. I figured you would have caught on years ago.”

“Don’t rub it in.”

Anthony smiled. “I’m happy for you brother.” He glanced at the slightly open door to his room. “I suppose I have to go in there and let her get her victory dance out of the way.”

“Ah, the infamous Kate victory dance. Serves you right.”

He slapped Colin on the back with a smile and walked across the hall where the laughter intensified. He shook his head and laughed himself, his family was crazy, and he loved it.

He wondered if Kate would split her winnings with him and Penelope. He’d ask her tomorrow. After all, his stupidity was the reason she had won a bet against her husband.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
